My name is Haer' Dalis
by Torn Angel
Summary: A romance between my PC and the Tiefling bard. I wrote this because of the lack of Haer' Dalis fan fics. My first fic so please R&R! Chap 11 up !
1. Chapter 1

Woo! My first Fan Fic!  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I do not own ant of the Bauldars Gate characters, items or places. Thay are property of Bioware  
  
Thanks   
  
Clare  
  
  
  
My Name is Haer' Dalis  
  
---------------------------  
  
************************  
  
The capture  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The thief moved like a cat, watching every shadow, scanning every room for the reason they had been sent. They knew there target, so now it was a simple matter of finding it. So far, they had been successful, the mephits in the first chamber had fallen to a few acid arrows and the yaunti was an easy back stab target.   
  
"Where have you hidden it wizard?" They wispered to themselves " It has been a long night of trudging through the sewers and this sparrow is getting tired of the hunt!" A floor board creaked in the darkness and the figure cursed under there breath. They turned a corner and...  
  
were met with yet another corridor!   
  
"Gah! does this Labyrinth never end?! Is it this doomgaurds destiny to skulk around the maze of an insane old fool for the rest of eternity?! I would prefer to be in the Dukes dungeons....Hang on," They flinched at a painful memory " No, no on second thought I dont think I would" They stopped sharply as a rat, well they thought it was a rat, ran across their feet, nudging open a door to the figures right. A bright light poured into the dark corridor. The figure slipped into the room like a shadow in the morning sun.The room was like a privet chapel, white marble and golden ornaments glowed under the light of a hundred or so magical candels.And there, in the middle of the room, atop an altar, was the Gem. The entire reason for being here. It was.... blue, and shaped like a piece of coral, if coral was, um glowing and humming slightly.  
  
"And the sparrow spots their elusive quarry" The figure mumbled as they crossed the room. Suddenly, a sharp ping sounded throughout the micro-chapel and a few seconds later the thief found themselves pined to a wall by the trap arrow that had just been fired. They gingerly un plucked the arrow from there robes on there shoulder and discarded it, letting it clatter for a few seconds. It stopped clattering and the only sounds in the room once again where the gentle, rythamic humming of the Gem and the soft breathing of the thief. The thief stood at the altar and reached for the Gem with a gloved hand. In a few seconds the prize would be theirs! But just as there fingers brushed the surface of the Gem a voice from the open door said  
  
"Well done my friend! You have got alot further than I had expected!" The thief spun around and looked at where the voice had come from. standing in the open doorway was a tall man with grayish brown hair. He wore the garb of a wizard and his eyes were cold and gray. Either side of him were two massive golems. "But" he continued " It is time for this game of cat and mouse to end." He snapped his fingers and one golem marched forward and grabbed the thief by the neck, lifting them about five inches off the ground. The wizard Merkrath, for that was his name, slinked foward and yanked back the thieves hood. He jolted at what he saw, for he had truly seen no being like this. The face was undoubtedly that of a mans, but with many scars, which looked like they had been placed there by some sadistic ritual, rather than warfare; Five ran vertically down his chin and two more,horizontally crossing his high cheek bones.His pointed ears betrayed some elven heritage. His nose was small and his eyes where a brilliant purple. But the most astonishing thing about him was his hair. It hung down to just below his shoulders and was the most beautiful shade of blue. His eyes were filed with fear as he struggled feverishly in the golems grasp.  
  
"My, we not ..... Exotic" Merkrath said snidly "A real pretty boy, that is what I shall name you, pretty boy!"  
  
"Release me fiend!" the thief gasped "My friends will come looking for me and then...."  
  
"SILENCE!! You will only speak when I say, slave!" The man spat rudely in Merkraths face and said  
  
"You do not own me! And my name is Haer' Dalis!"  
  
"No, you do not have a name anymore." said Merkrath, wiping his eye. He said some spell words and Haer' Dalis' struggling stopped.  
  
"Now, who do you serve?"  
  
"I only serve master Merkrath"  
  
"Good" Merkrath gestured to the golems "take this empty shell away, make it peel potatoes or something." And with that he vanished. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Discovery  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Jan, are you sure its down hear? We have been serving the sewers for three hours now and there is no sign of your penny!" said a exasparated elf.  
  
"My lucky penny. It was given to me by my grandma, bless her sole, while she was on her death bed. She said to me 'Jan, I'm gonna' die so take this penny and you will be rich and famous one day" said the gnome.  
  
"Whatever! Can we just get out of hear! This place smells!" The elf ran her fingers through her dark brown hair and ajusted her headband.  
  
"Now, now Rade" said the good tempered voice of Yoshimo from somewhere in the dark "Jan is looking for his money, which in my book is fine!"  
  
"But it's just a penny!" Rade shouted back. Rade Rydrillan was a wood elf, with a tall slim build, long brownish red hair, big brown eyes and an enchanting smile. She was a ranger and had a strong bond with animals. Her animal companion was an albino panther by the name of Zugothra. Being albino he was highly magical and could talk to his mistress. He at this point was sniffing a wall.  
  
"Mistress" He purred "there is something funny about this wall mistress, it smells.....fake"  
  
"Guys" Rade shouted "Zugothra thinks this wall is fake!"  
  
"Will you tell your cat to shut up!" Snapped Jahira "I am not in the best mood and my mood will not improve with it blabbering on about fake walls!"  
  
"But mistress" Zugothra whined " It smells fake! Honest!"  
  
"Maybe the cat has a point" said Jan, who now had his spectroscopes on "That wall is a fake!" with that Jan ran straight through the wall. He ran out again and said  
  
"There are some steps in here! Come on!"  
  
Rade shrugged  
  
"Why in the nine hells not!"  
  
*******************************  
  
After defeating the mephits that had atacked the minute they had stepped into the room our heroes found themselves in a labyrinth of tunnels. Eventually they came to what looked like a storage room and sitting in the middle, pealing potatoes was the most beautiful man Rade had laid eyes upon. His hair was the color of the sky on a summers day. But his face, once maybe could have been mischievous and cheery, was expressionless and dull. He looked up at them with his violet eyes, blank, pupil-less, and then went back to the potato.  
  
"By the gods!" Rade gasped "What happened to him?!" he nelt next to the man and shook his shoulder slightly "Are you all right? Who did this to you?"  
  
"I only serve master Merkrath" His voice was cold and dull.  
  
"Hmmmmmmm, this man is a zombie for sure, without the inconvenience of rotting flesh. The ultimate slave; no pay, no food, no complaints and the bonus: no disgusting smell" said Jan. Zugothra sniffed the man.  
  
"He smells so sad! Mistress, what is wrong with him?"  
  
"I don't know. Are you all right" she shook the mans shoulder again "What's wrong with you?!"  
  
"Nothing" said a voice which startled them all "He is my slave, and you are trespassing in my privet sanctuary!" said a wizard with grayish brown hair."I am the wizard Merkrath and..."  
  
"You are the one who keeps men as slaves? You should be ashamed of yourself! Boo and Minsc will reek vengeance upon you! GO FOR THE E....." 'Thwack'  
  
"Minsc calm down. Everything will be fine!" soothed Rade.  
  
"Yes" said Merkrath "For me, you will all be my slaves! Mwhahahahahahaha!"  
  
"Oh really......"  
  
*****************************   
  
"Dead, as he should be" said Rade, pulling her spear out of the dead mans stomach. A small pool of blood gushed out of the spear hole.  
  
She turned to the blue haired man who had got up and was holding his head in his hands. He spoke, his voice rich and exotic:   
  
"Ahhhhh, My head spins with sullen fire and strange lurid notions instead of memories. But, what is this? My captor lies dead, I can feel it, and emotion overwhelm this poets heart as the sparrow spys his saivours! Who pray tell are you that would save a compleat stranger?" this question was pointed at Rade.  
  
"I am Rade Rydrillan" said Rade, putting on a brave voice, but inside her heart was racing. Gods, she thought, he is even more beautiful than he was before!  
  
"I greet you, Rade, I am Haer' Dalis" said Haer' Dalis, ofering his hand to her. Rade took it and instead of a hand shake Haer' Dalis kissed her knuckles briefly."So, Rade, what brought you to my little prison?"  
  
"Curiosity, I guess" Rade's heart was about to burst out of her chest.  
  
"Ahhhhh, curiosity killed the cat, yet saved the sparrow!" he chuckled a small smile curling on his lips, but then faded "If that is indeed what you have done, since my master is dead, you have the rights of owning me. You may just want to sell me to the slavers, or to be someone to carry the bags of your adventure. Alas! Is the Sparrow destined to be a slave for the rest of his days?" Rade smiled  
  
"I have no need of a slave, and I would much rather have you as a friend." she said.  
  
"Ahh, a rose of any other name! But my dear, how can you trust so easily in a stranger? I could turn out to be evil and a not at all nice person to be with?"  
  
"You seem harmless enough to me" snarled Jahira.  
  
"Funny that," he replied "I'm an actor"  
  
"An actor,will I have seen any of your work?" said Rade  
  
"Perhaps, have you ever been to the Bridge District?"  
  
"Briefly, to buy some equipment"  
  
"Well, perhaps not then. Ahhh! That reminds me, I should be getting back, my dear rescuing raven, do you have room for another traveling companion? If I'm attacked, I am in no fit state to defend my self."   
  
"We can not abandon him now Rade!" Minsc stated, "We have rescued him and he is our responsibility! So says Boo!"  
  
"Of course you can join us!" Rade smiled.  
  
"Rade, are you sure about this?" Jahira whispered.  
  
"Yes Jahira, I'm sure Haer' Dalis will be a worthy asset."   
  
"Then let us finish one last piece of business.  
  
A Gem,just a prop for stage, that has value to those I work for was stolen by the wizard. We must retrive it!"  
  
"Jan, sounds like a job for you!" 


	3. Chapter 3

The Recovery  
  
----------------------------  
  
Jan crept across the white marbled room. He stopped briefly, disabled the arrow trap in the middle of the room, and continued to the altar. This was trapped to. A soft 'click' said that the Gem was completely defenceless. The gnome cautiously picked up the Gem. It glowed in his hands. From the back of the room where the others had been waiting Haer' Dalis clapped.  
  
"The Gem!" He cried "We have it my birds! Come let us to the playhouse fly! The inn is in the Bridge District, in the basement of the Five Flagons."  
  
"It looks like a piece of coral!" Said Jan.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving, my gnomish friend"said Haer' Dalis "Come, let us away!"  
  
  
  
*********************************  
  
As Rade stumbled back through the sewers, her mind was racing. The Bard, he was so exotic, but there was something about him,something she couldn't quite place. She looked at Haer' Dalis.  
  
He was humming something tunefully under his breath, his violet eyes clearly visible in the gloom. He caught her eye and slowed, so he was walking beside her.  
  
"Aye, my Raven, is there something you need?" he asked Rade.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Of course, I am in your debt and I will answer as best I can"  
  
"Not to be rude or anything but, what are you?" A strange look wandered into Haer' Dalis' purple eyes. Oh no!, Rade thought to herself, You've offended him now, you idiot!.   
  
"I'm sorry, I, ah, didn't mean to offend you or anything...."  
  
"I am not offended, my Raven, in fact I get that question so often it doesn't offend me anymore. I am just trying to think of a sutiable answer" he smiled, and Rade's stomach did a back flip.  
  
"Hmmm," Haer' Delis pondered "I guess you primes would call me a Tiefling."   
  
"A Tiefling, whats that?"  
  
"Lets just say my father was an elf, but my mother was no human." he winced  
  
"What was your mother? Please tell me!" Rade insisted.  
  
"My, are we not a nosy fox, my raven!" he laughed "Nay, nay. I will not tell you at this time. Ask again a while later, maybe then this poets toung will be looser."  
  
"Ok then, but whats a Prime?"  
  
"A dweller of the prime material plane" Haer' Dalis answered simply. Rade looked confused   
  
"What?"  
  
"Hear."  
  
"But then where WWWWWWAAAAAAHHHHH!" 'THUMP' "Owwww!" Rade had triped over a loose pipe and landed on Jan.   
  
"Sorry Jan!" Rade said, cheeks ablaze.  
  
"Hear,let me help" said Haer'Dalis offering his hand to Rade. He was stronger than rade had expected and she lost her balance and fell forward, grabbing onto Haer' Dalis, ending in an unintentional embrace. Haer' Dalis looked at her, slightly shocked.  
  
"Why my Raven, I never thought you felt this way about me!" he joked. He grabbed her shoulders and stood her on her feet.  
  
"I..I'm seriously sorry!" Rade mumbled. Gods, how could I be so stupid!, she thought, He now must think me some kind of pervert! She looked at the floor about to explode with embarrassment. Haer'Dalis, on the other hand looked not the slightest bit embarrassed.  
  
" I do not mind, my Raven." he said, lifting her head with two long fingers. He flashed one of his heart melting smiles and walked off. The crumpled heap that was Jan said:   
  
" Will somebody help the gnome? Ohh! My Penny!!"   
  
*********************************  
  
The Bridge District smelt badly of fish. Zugothra looked around uneasily and stuck close to Rade. The streets where lined with beggars, sailors and courtesans. As they neared the inn, a particular courtesan named Rose Bouquet stepped up to Haer' Dalis and said:  
  
" Well, well, well. I see the Bridge isn't just poor saliors and even poorer husbands. Hows about you ditch the elf hear" she gestured to Rade "and come with me for a bit 'o fun"  
  
"A...Tempting....Offer, my dear, but I have other business to attend to at this time. Excuse me." Haer' Dalis quickened his pace. Rose pouted. When Rose was out of sight, Haer' Dalis sighed.  
  
" I hate it when women are like that. Where er'e this Sparrow flys thay seem to folow, like hungy sharks to a wounded fish."  
  
"Well I can see why" Rade said, then her hand flew to her mouth in shock at what she had just said.  
  
"What was that, my Raven?" Haer'Dalis enquired.  
  
"No, nothing. Nothing at all." stammered Rade, and moved forward quickly. Haer' Dalis opened his mouth to make some remark or such when he spotted where they were.  
  
"Ah, the Play house, come let us enter. Miss Reaelis will be pleased with the gifts we bring!" He dashed inside.  
  
"Raelis?" Wispered Rade and followed him in.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope you readers arn't bored so far! I would just like to apoligise about the spelling mistakes! Im deslexsic (I think thats who you spell it!) Luv Clare 


	4. Chapter 4

The Young Conduct  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Who's Raelis?" Rade asked Haer'Dalis as they entered the tavern. He did not have a chance to reply for the minute they stepped inside there where a lot of cries of "Haer' Dalis! Welcome back" and "Where have you been? The plays haven't been the same without you!" A halfling behind the bar top waved cheerily and beckond them over.  
  
"Samuel Thunderburp! What have you been up to while I was away, you old berk?!" Haer'Dalis asked, obviously happy to see a old friend.  
  
"Me? Just the norm, lota 'people 'bin askin' 'fer you, a big man with a axe, just yesterday and a women of the finest figure came just a few days after you left. Told me to give you this" He extended his hand and gave Haer' Dalis a small package.He unwrapped it to revel a diamond.  
  
"A diamond eh, the berk must have liked me very much indeed." He said as he inspected the white crystal in his palm.  
  
"You better be rushin down to see Raelis. 'Bin worried sick 'bout 'yer that one has!" Haer'Dalis nodded and led the party down a flight of steps intoa large hall filled with benches and a large stage at one end. Rade looked at Haer'Dalis, he looked relived and happy to be back. He jumped up onto the stage beckoning for them to join him. Yoshimo jumped up. Rade, being the clutz that she was, managed to jump up onto the stage...And then fall off it again. Jahira got on with ease, but Minsc had to take the greatest precautions not to squish Boo. Jan needed lifting.(A/N= I don't know why I wrote how they got on stage, and for all veteran B/G players, you will know that the stage in the five flagons has stairs) When that little ordeal was over with, the company went back stage and where faced with three people, who looked as extraordinary as Haer'Delis. One girl with spiky pink hair looked simperingly at him. A gnome like being with blue skin and a red tail fell of his seat with suprise when he saw them.And the third woman,by far the most beautiful, had long red hair, the colour of ripe tomatoes, and deep red eyes. She stood up when she saw Haer'Dalis.  
  
"Haer'Dalis! You have returned! And who is that I see with you?" the red haired woman asked, after a long embrace that mad Rade ball her fists. Rade, she thought, Of course he would have a partner! Dumbass!  
  
"Miss Raelis, this is Rade Rydrillan, Rade this is Raelis Shea."  
  
"Pleased to meet you" said Raelis.  
  
"Yeh, charmed, I'm sure" Rade mumbled.  
  
"Do you have the Gem?"  
  
"Oh, yeh that, JAN!"  
  
"Yeloo"  
  
"Gimmy' the Gem"  
  
"Ahh yes, I've hidden it right here in my......"  
  
"I don't want to know where you've hidden it Jan"  
  
"....Turnip"  
  
"Waaaaahhht?"   
  
"Haer'Dalis" said Raelis "Why don't you explain as I prepare the stone for its summoning"  
  
"Ahhh, my Raven, there is alot of explaining to do. This Gem, it is not as I may have led you to belive, a meer bauble for stage." Haer'Dalis started to explain.  
  
"Why did you lie to us, bard??" Snaped Jahira  
  
Aye, Aye not once but twice have lies crossed this poets lips since we've met, for the Gem was not even mine, I was sent to steal it."  
  
"And got caught." said Jahira snidly  
  
"With it, we can sour like birds on a wing through the planes" Haer Dalis continued, ignoring her "The universe holds no boundaries! And we need it more than that fool Merkrath, for we are fleeing this plane."  
  
"Why are you fleeing" asked Rade,  
  
"Because of a play, My Raven, A Comedy of Terrors is what it was called, and it has deeply offended a cambion by the name of the Duke, but that is all I can say."  
  
"So, what Raelis summoning?"  
  
"A Young Counduct"  
  
"A what?"   
  
"Ahh to explain the nature of the universe to someone who knows nothing of the subject! A counduct is a portal between two planes, and a young one is fairly unstable. But if we are to make it to Sigil, my home, a nexus plane, then we have to take that chance."  
  
A flash came from where Raelis was standing.  
  
"Haer'Dalis, everyone gather round" she called "The stone is ready to begin the summoning! Rade, will you help us hold back any monsters that inadvertently come through the portal? We all need to focus!"   
  
"We will hold them back as best we can!"  
  
Good, then let it begin!"  
  
************************   
  
"JAN, GET THAT QUASIT!" Rade shouted over the turmoil of combat  
  
"OK UGLY! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!Hehehe!" Jan launched a magic missile at the impish thing. Suddenly a shadow emerged from the swirling portal, but Jahira, quick thinking as always cast a hold undead spell. Minsc, being Minsc, swung his sowrd around randomly untill it hit something. Rade used her spear and long bow, with the help of Zugothra, and Yoshimo did random kung-fu moves with his Katana. Rade looked over at Haer'Dalis. He hadn't even broken a sweat! He dogged and parryed incoming blows like he was on stage. When he atacked, it was with a grate deal of flash. He also, Rade noticed, did several backflips, landed on the atackers shoulders and cut there heads off! Ok, Rade thought, Lets not get on his bad side in battle. They where waiting for another monster to come through, but instead this time it was a man.  
  
"Hello Raelis, would you permit me to stop this madness?" he said something and the quasit that was chasing Jan around blew up. "Thank you" the man said  
  
"No, thank you" wheezed a tired Jan.  
  
"And who are they Raelis? You hired primes to gaurd you?" he laughed, his voice cold. He tuned to Rade "What about you prime? Are you hear to gaurd these people?"   
  
"If you want these people" Rade shouted "You will have to get through me!!"  
  
"Silly girl! You do not know what you are messing with! I all ready have the souls of these atuned!And I advise you to STAY AWAY!" there was a flash of blinding light and Raelis and her troupe were gone. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, its me again! I would like to apoligise if the dialog and that sorta thing is different from the game! Im doin this from memory! Also, soz i havnt updated 4 yonks! oh and Rade is NOT a Mary-Sue! Nor will she never be!! Peace out, Claire!   
  
The Planar Prison  
  
--------------------  
  
Rade stood in shock. What in the nine hells just happened! She thought.  
  
"This is messed up! They can't just take those people!!" She half-wispered. Minsc just looked around confused. Then Rade noticed something... The portal was still open! Ha, she thought, the lazy buggers forgot to close it!   
  
"You guys!!! They left the portal open!!! We can still save them!!!!" She shouted with joy.  
  
"Rade, thats absurd!!! We can't just waltz through a portal into another plane, ask the nice multi planar demons if we could please have our Bard back and leave again!" Said Jahira spitefully "And if you've forgotten, there is still the matter of saving Imoen!" Rades heart sank. This was terrible!! But she couldn't just abandon Haer'Dalis, maybe Raelis, to some twisted, bounty hunting fiends! A charge of powerful emotion pulsed through her body, and without warning, she ran straight into the portal.  
  
"GODS RADE!!" Jahira shouted after her "What has that child got herself into THIS time?!?!" And she ran into the portal after Rade.  
  
"We must save our comrade in distress!! Come Boo!!" and Minsc the Crazy One took a flying leap into the portal.  
  
"And I thought this would be one of my easy days" muttered Jan and ambled into the swirling blue mist. Yoshimo was alone.  
  
"If she dies, master will kill ME! I must make sure she survives this!" he said, dropping his normal, cheery tone and, with a fleeting glance behind him, walked into the Young Counduct.  
  
************************************************  
  
The scene they were met with was not a pleasant one. The room they appeared into was made of some cloudy, crystaline substance, jagged and sharp. also there was a strange membrane things in the center of the room that moved up and down, like the room was breathing. Our heroes could not focus on the strange room however, because there where several well armed bounty hunters and two Yaun Ti standing all around them. One of them, a half-elf in green chain mail was shouting at a trembling gnome.  
  
"Listen you little maggot" he spat" I want to know how you got your collar off before I... We have company!" He looked Rade and the others up and down before rasing a pierced eybrow at them and said:  
  
"Oh dear, you are in alot of trouble Prime! Do you have ANY idea where you are?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'm hear to rescue my friends!" Rade said boldly. The half-elf laughed.  
  
"Oh, but it does! I'll ask you again! Where in Helm's name do you think you are?  
  
"On another plane, naturally"   
  
"Oh, you are a sharp one prime! I'm afraid it's much worse than that! Yes, this is the best prison this side of Sigil! And as for your friends, well, you'll be joining them soon! HAVE AT THEE!!!"  
  
************************************************  
  
"Hmmm, A magical dagger-Pixe Prick I think its called, some boots of speed-very nice, two suites of magical leather-plus two, some fire arrows, some acid arrows, some magic scrolls and ohhhhh whats this? Melodic Chain? Hmmmmmmm, interesting. Thats about it Rade" Jan removed the Glasses of Identification. The Battle had been tough, especially when that weird little guy with the boots of speed suddenly appeared. Jahira was tending to the casualties. Rade looked around. This place was strange! The gnome who she had seen before aproached her.  
  
"Wow! That was impressive!" he squeaked "You are obviously a good fighter, and we are in need of someone like that!!! You see, this place is a Planar Prison! We are kept hear by the warden, a Cambion of grate power, and his right hand man, The Master Of The Thralls! I am Tagget, at your service"  
  
"I am Rade Rydrillan" Rade replied "Tell me, do you happen to know where Raelis and her Troupe are?"  
  
"You are friends of the bards? Well I'm afraid you should give up hope then, M'lady. They are to be collected by The...The Duke, two days on the morrow! They are as good as dead!" Rade's breath caught in her chest.   
  
"But there has to be a way!!" she shouted at the gnome.  
  
"Well... There is one way, but it's far too risky!"  
  
"Try me!" So the plan was made. Rade and her party would kill the Master of the Thralls and obtain his gem. This gem must be destroyed in order to release the Thralls and defeat the Warden, and who knows, if they release the Thralls, they might be on there team!  
  
"Ok, got it! Tagget, before we go, what was the Collar that the half-elf mentioned earlier?" Rade asked  
  
"My collar, it is a device that controls whomever dons it! All the Tralls where one, so the Master can make sure they don't run away! If you destroy the gem, the spell on the collars will be broken!"  
  
"Thank you" Rade said to Tagget, who bowed low.  
  
"You must succeed, M'lady!" and with that he ran off. Rade and her party continued into the prison. It didn't look like the prison back home, she thought, there are no bars or anything! Just weird, warm ice like substances. If you put your hand on one it would melt and ten grow back again. Her thoughts strayed to Haer'Dalis, where he was, what tourtures he was suffering. Her thoughts were broken, however, by a harsh cry.  
  
"Strangers?!" A young human said, putting a strain on every syllable " No, no! Get out strangers! We can not control our actions while we ware these cursed collars! Pleas run... No...We atack them! AND KILL THEM!!!" he lunged at Rade, but found himself at the end of her spear. There where alot more Thralls like that. Eventually they found themselves in a strange, round room. in the center there was a Brazier,and it was emitting noises like a hyper Kobold. Minsc waved his hand over it and suddenly a hand made of fie and embers grabbed the Ranger\Berserker's wrist, making Minsc cry out in pain. when the hand released him, there was a hand print shaped burn on his wrist, and would be for the rest of his life.   
  
"Are you OK mate?" Rade asked the scolded man.  
  
"Y...yes, I'm *wince* fine, oww, we have to find our comrade!" said Minsc bravely, always the hero.  
  
"You have to get some rest! That burn needs treatment!" said Jahira, reminding Rade strongly of Kahlid, "A good nights rest should sort..."  
  
"A nights rest! We can't stop! If we rest, we may be to late to save Haer'Dalis!!" shouted Rade.  
  
"You value the safety of a stranger more than that of a dear friend?!?" Jahira snapped "And anyway, didn't the gnome say we had three days? We'll be fine!"  
  
"If...if rade wishes to go on, Minsc will *wince* go on!" Minsc proclaimed, and Boo squeaked in agreement.  
  
"No. We are resting hear!" Jahira said, and that settled everything.  
  
************************************************  
  
Jan had been sent out on patrol, since he was the smallest, and had been gone for about ten minutes. Thay were all sitting in the room just after the brazier.   
  
"He's been gone a long time" Rade wispered to Yoshimo, whom she was sitting next to. Jahira was giving a lecture to Minsc about fire saftey. Rades acute elven sences picked up hurried footsteps of a gnome. Jan's back, she thought and stood up.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Jan ran ito the area at full pelt, crashing into Yoshimo who then fell backwards into Rade.  
  
"Hay, does this work for you?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"Get off me you pervert!" Rade smiled and struggled out from under the pile that Jan had made. Rade's serios side snaped back on.   
  
"What is it Jan?" she asked the gnome.  
  
"Big....b..ig...W...W...Bigw!!!" puffed the terified gnome.  
  
"Whats a Bigw ?" but Rade's question didn't need anserwing because at that moment a huge wyven flew strait at her, it's scorpian like tail jabbing her arm. The beasts toxin acted quickly, and Rade felt herself fall to the floor. Her head was pounding and her vision was swimming. all she could see was the fanged head of the wyven drawing nearer and nearer. This is it, she thought, This is the end, I've lost. I'm sorry Haer'Dalis, I'm sorry Imoen, I'm... But she never got a chance to finish that thought because a blurred, white shape flew at the wyven, knocking it to the floor. A cold glass bottle was pressed to her lips and a smooth liqued that tasted faintly of frogs ran down her throught. Rades world came back into focus and what she saw made her very proud. Zugothra was standing in atacking position, facing the wyven. He launched herself forward and made a deadly strike against the wyvens throught. The beast slumped to the floor, dead, and Zugothra padded towards his mistress.  
  
"Is mistress allright?" he purred.  
  
"Yep, thanks to you!"  
  
************************************************  
  
"This is terrible! In two days The Duke will come to take us away and possibly kill us! And thats if we are lucky!" shouted a frustraited Raelis.  
  
"Have faith, Rade is truly a great warrior, she will help. For now we must play the damsel in distress!" said Haer'Dalis calmly. "Have faith."  
  
************************************************  
  
Rade inspected the corpse of The Master Of The Thralls. In the demons pocket, there was Control Gem. It was quite boring realy. He also had a blue Quater Staff.   
  
"One of us will have to run back ant put this gem in the braizer." Rade said "There is a good chance that thay won't be in the final battle, and we need all our warriors so Jan, put on the boots of speed and get your gnomish butt down there!"  
  
"Hoky Doky!" Jan sped off with the gem.  
  
"Now what?" askd Yoshimo.  
  
"We wait."   
  
***********************************************  
  
"SHIT! I'm out of healing potions! Minsc, toss me one of yours!" Shouted Rade. All the thralls where dead. Yoshimo was down, they had killed the Warden of course, now thay were fighting a mentaly dominated Jahira. With a jerk, Jahira regained her self-control. Rade picked up the key from the Warden's corpse and headed twards Haer'Dalis' prison.   
  
"My child" Raelis smiled "You have known us so short a time yet you have bought our freedom with blood! This is a debt I can never repay. I have enough power left to open another counduct and send you home. Come Haer'Dalis, everyone..."  
  
"Miss Raelis, I can not come with you" Haer'Dalis replied mournfully "Not this time" Privetly inside Rade was goig 'woooohoooo'  
  
"No more playes Haer'Dalis? No more theater?"  
  
"Miss Raelis, I am but a moth, to close to your flame, and to love you would be to smother you, killing myself in the prosess. Nay, nay, I shal return to the Prime, with Rade."  
  
"Allright. I shall miss you."  
  
"And I you" and on that note Raelis cast a spell and Rade, Jahira, Minsc (and Boo), Yoshimo, Jan and Haer'Dalis all found themselves on the stage in the Five Flagons.  
  
"So" Haer'Dalis said to Rade "The Prime is a playground for us both my raven, if you will have me join you again?"  
  
"Hay, I wen't to a hole other world, killed demons and cambion just to rescue you, why ever would I say no?!" Rade said cheerily.  
  
"Come then, there is much still I wish to see." 


	6. Chapter 6

Bad Dreams  
  
------------------------  
  
The night was cold. Rade and her party were trying to locate who was murdering people in the Umar Hills. They had set up camp outside, next to the river. Jahira was on watch duty and was gently nodding off. She then realized it was time to change shifts. It was Minscs' turn. She shook the rangers shoulder and he awoke, grumbling. This was all oblivious to Rade as she was having a nightmare.  
  
******************************************  
  
Imoen stood there, all most wraith like. What is this place? Rade thought, it looks like Candlekeep but, different, like there are huge holes leading to empty space. Imoen spoke.  
  
"A dream, a dream of many things. Of friends and family. These things all mean something.... Don't they?" she led Rade to what could be described as the main gates. There where three figures: Gorian, Elminster and Kahlid.  
  
"Do you remember Gorian, or any other? They were the guidance, and there was still much to learn, but you are to far away now, to far to help, why? Memories should stay, but he digs deep, pushing everything else aside." She looked forlorn "I don't remember any of you" And then the three figures died, much to Rades horror. She wished she could help, but Imoen was walking away. Rade followed and they came to the castle doors.  
  
"Do you remember these doors, I remember...I think....Yes this was my home for so long, but they would not have you now, they would not have me." Further they walked and soon they met a figure in black plate mail. Rade shivered at the sight of him.  
  
"Do you remember Sarevok, and the others? They sought your death, and mine, they were so impotent at the time. Something else is closer, he want's something...I don't know why, those in the cowls don't even know, why don't I know?" Sarevok died in the same way as Gorian. Imoen looked afraid.  
  
"Do you rember...Me? I can almost see, but....Wait..." a man, about six foot tall entered the scene. His face looked like it had been riveted on. Irenicus. He spoke, his voice hard and cold.  
  
"She resists. She clings to her old life as it actually matters" he laughed harshly "She will learn."  
  
"What is this Irenicus? Where am I!!??" Rade shouted, but it came out as a wisper.  
  
"It is a portrait of things to come, you should know as it is you who have brought us to the dream. Nothing is real... Yet!" He cast his terrible magic and Rades sister, friend died in a clash of thunder, over and over and over....  
  
******************************************  
  
"WHA!" Rade awoke. She looked around the dark camp. The fire had been reduced to embers. Minsc was asleep under a tree. Rade tried to get back to sleep but every time she closed her eyes the image of his horrible stapled face filled her head. That's it, she thought, I'm taking a walk. She crept out of the camp and walked over the make-shift bridge that crossed the river. She came to a hill overlooking the forest. From it she could see everything, the village, the camp, the last wisps of smoke rising from the campfire. It was so beautiful. Rade sat down and looked over the hill tops at the first sign of the rising sun. Had she been concentrating she would have herd the light footsteps aproching, but she was lost in thought.  
  
"Are you all right, my Raven?" a concerned voice asked from the darkness. Rade jumped, startled. She turned around to see the tiefling bard, looking a little confused.  
  
"Mmmmm, I'm ok." she lied "What are you doing up at this hour, anyway?"  
  
"I herd you leaving, you are not the quietest of people, my Raven" He laughed "And why, pray tell, are you awake?"   
  
Rade opened her mouth as if to say something, but she could not find a simple explanation,so Haer'Dalis found one for her:  
  
"Bad dreams, my Raven?"  
  
"Yep, but I would use the term 'Nightmare'" she turned her face away from him. Haer'Dalis sat down beside her.  
  
"What plagues my Ravens dreams?" and so Rade explained. Explained about Irenicus and Imoen, about Gorian and all the other people that had helped her. She didn't, though, tell him of her heritage, and avoided that subject entirely. Haer'Dalis listened intently, not saying a word until she had finished. He wiped a tear from her eye and let it sink into his fingers. He tucked a strand of Rades hair behind her pointed ear.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry" Rade looked at Haer'Dalis through tear full eyes. Her tears had settled on her eyelashes, framing Hae'Dalis in a diamond like sparkle. "You must think me a pathetic little baby, crying over bad dreams"  
  
"Not at all," He smiled "For you see, dreams are a portal into another world, one not only my kind can cross. And, as on this plane, there are good and bad parts to it"  
  
"Yeah, but for me it all seems to be bad!" Rade flung herself on the ground, "It's grate for you, you can go about without a care in the world!"  
  
"You do not know the cares I carry!" He shouted, and Rade was startled by the change in his voice. "Do you think it's easy being shunted from plane to plane? Or having all most every demon hunt me down? Or my mother..." His voice trailed away.  
  
Rade sat up. She looked into Haer'Dalis' violet eyes, a mixture of pain and fury. What a selfish brat she had been. Haer'Dalis was her friend, and she had become so wraped up in her own problems, not caring for anything else.  
  
"Sorry" She mumbled. Haer'Dalis looked at her suspiciously, then his face softened.  
  
"I can understand, my raven, for you do not know me at all" he looked at her weakly.   
  
"Well... Since I've spilled my guts to you, you might as well do the same"  
  
"Oh, all right. But, I can not be held responsible if you drop off during the tale" he smiled again. Rade noticed he didn't smile very often, but it was wonder when he did.  
  
"Go on! You know you want to tell me!" she giggled.  
  
"*Sigh* Fine, fine. Well, where to begin?" And so Haer'Dalis told Rade something he had never told anyone else before in his life. And it went like this:   
  
*********************************************  
  
The blond girl crouched behind the bookcase. Hide and seek was one of her favorite games, esepesialy when Haer'Dalis was playing. She loved her brother and farther, for she never knew her mother, more than anyone in the world. She herd the door creek open. I must stay quiet, She thought, Haer'Dalis will never find me in here! She listened for Haer'Dalis' voice, but it did not come, instead it was that of a grown man, gruff and cold. Who could that be? She woundered and creeped out from behind the book case. Suddenly, a hand snatched her by the throught and lifted her from the ground. Looking wildly around she saw her brother, struggling madly in the grasp of two.   
  
"Nir'Amy!! Get out of..." He started but was hit hard in the back of the head and fell unconscious to the floor. The figures where warring hoods, so she could not see there identity.   
  
"HAER'DALIS!!" she cried.   
  
"Now now," said the first figure "Don't cry. Your gonna join your dead brother real soon" and he drew a knife from his belt...  
  
*********************************************  
  
"I awoke and my sisters blood stained the floor...and my face. I looked at her lifeless body....Dead...Because of me" Haer'Dalis looked at the soft earth beneath them. A small tear rolled down fronton of his violet eyes, and then sunk into the ground.  
  
"Be..Because of you?" Rade said suprised.   
  
"They thought I was dead. I could have struck at them, cast a spell...Somthing. But I didn't. I lay there, cowering, like a hound in the dark. I still have nightmares..." His voice trailed away.  
  
"You where just a kid... What could you have done"   
  
"Well...I...I don't know"  
  
"You shouldn't blame yourself. And anyway, who where those men?"  
  
"Bounty hunters" Haer'Dalis explained "I have been hunted since a early age, My Raven" Rade looked at him, the bard, and sighed. Haer'Dalis looked at the rising sun. "And now it is time for us to rest, My Raven.... I, ah mean..." He shrugged, and walked into the early morning light. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hia! I am soooo sorry I havent writen in so long, you guys must have abandoned me! :( But now I'm back and ready too write!  
  
Disclaimer: Ya'll know it anyway, but I don't own anything.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Close Encounters  
  
----------------  
  
It was early morning when Rade awoke. She thought she'd heard raised voices coming from a clearing nearby, where the boys were sleeping. She quickly dressed and hurried over, and what she saw was this:  
  
"Now, I'm sure there is another way you gentalmen could awaken a sleeping poet? Methinks hitting me on my head was not at all a nice thing to do!" Said a struggling Haer'Dalis. Too burly men dressed in black held him about three inches off the ground while a third, slightly thinner, inspected the protesting actor. The other guys didn't look much help either. Jan was knocked out, or possibly still asleep, Minsc seemed to have run into a tree and got a little stuck and Yoshimo was no where to be seen.   
  
"Hush Bard" Said the third man "Our mistress is so eager to meet you, and it's not a good idea to disapoint" Haer' Dalis just stuggled in the gasp of the two meat heads. Rade stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Excuse me" she snapped and kicked one of the burly men in the stomach, making him double over and release the azure haired bard. Haer' Dalis took his cue,as every good actor would, and punced the second guy in the nose. The third guy looked stunned for a second and then drew his sword, when somthing white erupted from the bushes. The white panther dug her claws into the exposed flesh of the mans neck, his crimson blood staining her snow white coat. He cast her off like a rag and advanced towards Rade, sword aimed at her heart. Haer' Dalis turned and saw the sword plunge into Rades chest, and she fell to the blood stained forest floor.   
  
"No..." He started but was cut out by a cry of 'TURNIPS RULE!! YAAAAA!!!' and a unidentified, flying vegitable, at tremendous speed, hit Rade's attacker in the side of the head. And, it goes without saying, he fell unconsious. The bard ran over the corpses of his attackers to Rade. The elf had blood rushing down her chest and face, and the contrast between the blood and her white skin made her look worse.   
  
"Is she going to be all right Haer?" Asked Jan, concern wringing his normaly cheerfull face. Haer' Dalis shook his blue head.  
  
"I... Don't know, she needs a healer, and I know little of that trade"   
  
"Haer' Dalis...." Rade spluttered, blood oozeing out of her mouth and bubbling in her throught "There is a potion.... Healing....In my...Potion bag... Get it!" Haer' Dalis ran his hands over her waist, in search of the bag, to no avail.  
  
"I cannot find it, my raven!" He said, a small tear running down his face "Jan, run and get Jahira, and hurry!" The gnome nodded and sprinted off. Haer' Dalis serched Rade's slowly dying body fo a healing potion. Sudenly his hand ran over somthing cold and smooth. He pulled out the blue bottle and uncorked it, but when he attempted to pour it down Rade's throught it just bubbled back up again. Think Haer' Dalis, think! His mind yelled, when he rembered something Raelis had showed him. He leanded forwards and put his lips to the dying elf's mouth. He sucked in a mouthfull of blood and spat it onto the ground. Again and again the bard administered these life kisses untill Rade's throught was normal again. Then he poured the healing potion into his own mouth and gave Rade one more kiss. The liquid flowed from his mouth to hers and the wounds of battle slowly faded away. Rade opened her eyes to find Haer' Dalis bent over her, his mouth on hers. Her first instinct was to brake away, but she let him kiss her for just a few seconds longer. So, this is what it's like, she thought.  
  
"Ahem" Hearing the sudden voice the teifling broke the kiss and jumped away from Rade. Jahira stood at the edge of the clearing, hands on hips and a scowl on her face. "And just WHAT do you think you are doing, bard?" She snapped. Jan stood behind her, snikering.   
  
"Jahira, my hound, I was just.... She was going to... It's not what you think..." Haer' Dalis gave her a look like a puppy who has just eaten the best pair of shoes.  
  
"Yes, yes, save your excuses for the tavern wenches, for now the gnome said Rade needed healing" Jahira strode over to Rades recovering body and mumbled a few spell words. "Vita mortis calio!" Rade's wounds healed compleatly and she sat up. Haer' Dalis put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back down.  
  
"Rest, my raven, you'll need rest" He said softly but Jahira pushed him aside.  
  
"Nonsence! She can walk it off. Do you doubt my healing abilitys, bard?"  
  
"No, of corse not" he smiled, falsly "But mayhap your sour attitude" he added the last part under his breath. Jahira pulled Rade to her feet, and Zugothra weaved her self round her legs.   
  
"Hey Zugs" Rade said feebely "Are you ok?" Zugothra pured once in reply. She turned to Jahira "Thanks Jah-Jah" and Jahira smiled, hearing her old nickname. Rade huged her and over Jahira's shoulder she mouthed 'Thanks' towards the bard. Jahira turned and walked away back to the girls camp to get properly dressed, and Jan claimed he was 'going to look for Yoshi'. Rade turned to Haer' Dalis.   
  
"I... Uh... That is to say... That kiss, it was just to adminisiter the healing potion, right?" asked Haer' Dalis.  
  
"Right" Said Rade "Nothing else"  
  
"No, nothing at all"  
  
"I have no feelings for you what so ever"  
  
"Same here" Rade paused.  
  
"I liked it" She mumbled. Haer' Dalis looked shocked.  
  
"Uh...But you must realise, it was truly a spur of the moment action, lest you died my dove!" He paused "I mean, my raven" Rade blushed. So did Haer' Dalis.  
  
"Dove?"   
  
"Mayhap, you should get gravely wounded again some time?" He asked, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, maybe" There was the sound of snapping twigs.  
  
"Oh, not to ruin the moment or anything, but could someone please GET ME DOWN!? Boo gets air sick eisily and a bird is trying to nest in Minsc's ear!"  
  
**********************************************  
  
So, who where the strange men? Who is there mistress? Will Haer' Dalis kiss Rade for real? Find out next time! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept Rade  
  
Rivals   
  
"Trust Jahira to pick a time like this to 'Take Care of Important Business'! Now we'll need to find another healer!" Rade slumped onto the ground.  
  
"May I suggest the Copper Coronet; it's generally got some needy adventure lurking around" Piped up Jan. Rade jumped to her feet. She dusted herself off and nodded.   
  
"Ok, well head there next. I'm sick of sleeping on the ground anyway!"  
  
The bar was filled to the gills with drunks, whores and brawlers. The young man sniffed, which was a mistake because the smell sent him reeling. A scantily dressed lady came over to him and smiled the smile of someone who had just… well; I'll leave that to your imagination.   
  
"Hey there honey," she said "What's a fine lad such as you doin' without a lady eh? I'll tell you what, if you pay a little somthin' the Esmeralda will attend to your every need" The man raised his head, a look of disgust on his slightly scarred face.   
  
"Back off harlot" He snarled "I have no wish to speak to a woman who lowers her self to prostitution" Esmeralda sneered at the man.   
  
"If you're gonna' be so rude I'll find business else ware" And with that she flounced off. Leithian slunk from behind the bar and sat at the mans table.  
  
"Now, there went an opportunity" He growled "Esmeralda is a lovely woman, very… Skilled" The man turned his dark eyes on the owner of this hellhole.  
  
"Please refrain from talking to me, the alcohol on your breath disturbs me"  
  
"Just you watch who you're talking to!" Leithian half shouted "I own this place and I could have you kicked out at a moments notice" He stood up and returned to his place behind the bar. Well done, the man thought, You have managed to upset two people already. His train of thought was interrupted as the doors flung open to reveal a travailing party in cloaks. There leader was obviously of a feminine build, though she kept her hood up. Hmmm, thought the man, maybe they need a strong sword arm and some white arts to aid them. He walked over to the group's leader.  
  
"Fair Lady, what brings you to this cesspool of corruption?" The woman turned to face him. She lowered her drenched hood, and the mans breath caught in his throat. Her face was delicately constructed with almond shaped eyes that where the colour of chestnuts. Her brown, bedraggled hair framed her face and fell over her eyes. Truly, she was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. She smiled at him.  
  
"Well, actually we were looking for a new healer" She said cheerily "But you look more of the fighting type so…" The man waved his hands.  
  
"No no, wait!" He gabbled "I am a fighter priest!" Then he remembered his manners "*Ahem* I am Anomen Delren, warrior priest of Helm, and who might you be?"  
  
"Hello Anomen, I'm Rade Rydrillan. My party and I are looking for a cleric of some sorts, would you like to travel with us? But it may only be temporarily" Anomen nodded.  
  
"It would be an honour to serve a lady such as yourself" he bowed, making his armour click. Rade smiled.  
  
"Ok then Mr Delren! Let me introduce you to the other guys" she turned around and walked over to the table where her companions sat. They looked at Anomen with interest, and Zugothra sniffed his shoe.   
  
"He seems pure of heart, mistress" said a voice inside Rade's head.   
  
"Ok, thanks Zugs" Rade turned to Anomen. "Ok Ano. First meet Jan Janson; he's an inventor and serves as thief/mage in the party. Next is Minsc; he is an' Ice Dragon berserker' and ranger from Ramashan." Minsc coughed "Oh yeah, and Boo, that's his hamster. This is Yoshimo, he's a bounty hunter. And this…" Rade sighed "Haer'Dalis, put your hood down!" The Tiefling lowered his hood, his blue hair already dry. Anomen stepped back in surprise, knocking over someone's beer in the process.  
  
"I hope your paying for that!" said an unhappy drunk, who then promptly fell back to sleep.   
  
"What… What are you sir?" Anomen asked. Haer'Dalis looked at him and sighed.  
  
"Not of this plane, my armoured hound, a bard and a plane jumper. I hope that sedates your hunger for answers" Rade sat on the seat next to the bard.  
  
"Sit down, Anomen" She said. Anomen sat next to the gnome, and looked at his new leader. She smiled back at him and picked up her ale. Haer'Dalis watched Anomen. That man is far to interested in my raven, and something will have to be done to remove his needy eyes from her. Rade looked at the stormy expression on the bards face.  
  
"Something wrong Haer?" she asked. The actor quickly changed his expression.  
  
"Nothing, my raven" He said happily "Nothing at all" 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own my shoes and this lump of cheese on my head. Not much else. Oh, and Rade, I own her too. She's turning into a Mary sue. I will have to stop that. I will stop it now.

* * *

Unwanted Attention

"Watch out! Coming through! Excuse me, oh sorry sir, I'm... Aiiiieeee! I'm so sorry! I'll pay for your beer sir..." Rade tried to push her way through the crowd to the counter where Leithian eyed her darkly.

Hmm, she is a very pretty girl, he thought, but very clumsy... Useless as a whore I suppose. I wonder what she could be wanting.

Rade got to the counter and rested her elbows gratefully on the beer stained counter. As she regained her breath she felt a sudden pressure on her behind. She spun around, knocking over three beers and one drunk to see a grinning elf.

"What do you... Did you just... What in the hells?!" The elf moved closer to her, far too close for Rade and took her hand, kissing her knuckles.

"My beautiful bird!" He cried "I am Silvanus and I have been in awe of your beauty since you entered the tavern, and my life. I want nothing more than to hold you close to me and..." Rade blushed and jerked her hand away.

"Look, Mr. Silvanus... I don't know who you are, and I'm flattered and all but..." He grabbed her waist and whispered into her ear; "No more words... Let us go to one of the "Special Rooms" here and..." Silvanus never even finished his sentence, since the combined force of a magic missile and punch to the back of the head knocked him completely unconscious. Anomen massaged his fist and Haer' Dalis blinked to clear the smoke that had formed _inside_ his eyes. They both looked at each other. Lightning flashed. Both where saying to the other 'I did it. I hit him first.' Rade blinked at Silvanus's smoking body. Then at Anomen, ho smiled bashfully, then at Haer' Dalis who winked then went back to his drink. Jan was still cracking up with laughter and Yoshimo was apologising to Minsc for spraying him with ale as he couldn't hold back a laugh at the scenario. Silvanus mumbled something like "Ah, you're spoken for..." before passing out. Rade smiled at all the people looking at her.

"Continue whatever you where doing ladies and gentlemen!" She called, and everyone just continued staring. She hastily moved towards Leithian. She smiled brightly then tripped over her boot laces and fell straigt into him. He merely stepped to the side and let her fall onto the dirty floor. She picked herself up and reminded herself why she shouldn't hit him.

"Sir, would you know of any people who carry this crest?" She handed a piece of fabric she had torn off the attackers from the Umar Hills. The man inspected it then handed it back.

"Well, hrrrm, I believe it belongs to the Moon Knights. I would ask at the Government district if I were you. Is there anything else, or will you be returning to your, hrrrm, friends." He glanced at Haer' Dalis and Anomen who where arguing in lowered voices. Rade sighed.

Government eh?

* * *

Sorry the update took so long, but I've been busy. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Woo, another update. Just so you know... this story has no plan what so ever. It's all coming off the top of my head (If that isn't obvious) so if there are any suggestions for the story they are welcome! Continuing the ficness. I own nothing. Except this shiny ring I stole from Jan. It's mine now. You can't have it.

Red is My Favourite Colour

"The Shadow Thieves?! I thought you had better morals than that Milady" Anomen's voice was concerned, and rightly so after what they had been employed to do. To murder the head of an opposing guild to the shadow thieves... It was risky to say the least.

"My morals are pure Ano. I just need the money. See, it all balances out. I do a little dirty work for the Shadow Theives, but then use the money to rescue my little sister from deranged wizards. And the balance is served" She allowed her self a brief Jahira moment before slipping into the forced happy disposition of leader. Right now, she didn't want to think about what Irenicus could be doing to Imoen... And the current situation wasn't to smooth either. For one, Anomen and Haer would not stop fighting! If one didn't start a verbal duel, the other would. Anomen could get realy annoyed and loose his temper, resulting in a few injurys, but Haer' Dalis got _angry._ You knew it's a bad thing when a mans eyes glow red and his voice echoes out of earshot. It was...scary. But he would just snap back to normal, just like that. It was mildly off-putting. Despite the fact he was an arrogant, pompous windbag, Anomen had the innocence of a child, and watching him squirm under the anger of someone like that was heart rending. He was kinda cute when he got scared, but Rade wasn't going to admit that. She hadn't spoken much to Haer' Dalis since the "Potion Incident" and wasn't planning to. He was going to have to admit it, not her.

"Besides, Yoshi seems to trust them."

They arrived at the door of May Var's Guildhall and rapped twice, sharply. A fat man greeted them in a friendly way, and after seeing the proper documents led them down to the basement. There where prisons. Torture racks lined the walls. An old man reached out from inside his cage, he was scarred and bruised and thin to the bone. Rade's step faltered as images of the torture Irenicus put her through flooded back into her. She was caught by both arms, then let sink slowly to her knees. She could hear Haer'Dalis' melodious voice calling to her, as well as Jan, Minsc and Anomen. Minsc was shaking her shoulder. It was all blurring; the last thing she saw was the ground rushing up to greet her...

"Mister um Odser..ion..e...ron?" said a voice from the other side of the door. It was a nervous voice, of one just about to soil himself if there was a loud noise or aggressive action made his way. Edwin smiled, making his already cat like features more feline. It's good if there scared, he thought, That means there not a threat, and not entirely stupid either.

"Yes, yes, come in." The young man entered. He looked at his boots.

"Well, we have the, um, identity of the new recruit sir" he stammered. Edwin rolled his eyes.

"Out with it then you stuttering buffoon! I swear, you remind me of a certain half elf more and more each passing day (Not that this uncultured oaf could tell the difference between a half-elf and his backside)" Edwin took another drink of wine.

"Some girl named Rade Rydrillan, master, sir." Edwin spat out the wine he had been sipping and sat bolt upright. He recovered his composure and wiped the red liquid from his mouth.

"Tell me, was there a purple clad girl with her? (Please say no, I can stand no more of that brat...Her sister may be easy on the eyes, but that Imoen...)" the worried man shook his head.

"Nope... but there was a guy with blue hair, and..." he was cut short.

"Blue hair, you say? Did he have strange scars on his face and purple eyes?"

"Um, yes." Edwin stroked his beard. The tiefling bard. How fun this shall be.

It was dark. The world was muffled by a hazy fog inside of Rade's eyes. Voices floated through, some where shouting.

"Rade? No, she's out cold, not unlike a good turnip sandwich..." That was Jan.

"Wakey wakey! Boo is awfully worried..." Minsc, the big softie.

"My Raven, does thou jest? Art thou asleep?" Obviously Haer' Dalis.

"Shut up bard!" Anomen, he sounds angry "She is not Your Raven. She is ill and you are all crowding so I cannot attend to her! Move!"

"Make me, armour clad hound. Dost thou not know 'tis bad luck to awaken a sleeping woman, not to mention rude"

"And you can drop the stage voice. We all know you just do it to impress people. It isn't working!"

"Well, at least I don't talk like a romance novel written by a drunken gnome..."

"Never speak of drunkards around me!"

"What's wrong with gnomes?" Rade could hear the door at the top of the stairs down opening with a bang and angry footsteps stomping down towards them.

"Shut UP!" this was a new voice. It was heavily accented, exotic yet strangely familiar. "By the gods I swear I can hear you babbling imbeciles from three floors up! How is a wizard supposed to get any peace (not that I get much anyway, maybe I should take a vacation)"

"YAAAAR! The Red Wizard! I shall kill you for poor Dynaheir! GO FOR THE EYES BOO..."

"Oh no not you again!"

"Man whore!"

"Stuck up berk!"

"Blue haired slut!"

"Hideous prime!"

"OWWW! My eyes!! Stupid rodent loving son of a..."

"Turnip." At this comment everyone stopped, looked at Jan then continued fighting.

"High and mighty spawn of ooze!"

"No! Get off my eyes! I need those! Arg!"

"O...Odessiron!?"

"Haer' Dalis!"

"I prayed to the Doomgard I would never have to lay eyes upon you again!"

Rade's eyes snapped open.

"Edwin?" she managed to choke out. Everyone stopped, even Boo. Rade sat up; the scene around her was laughable, yet strangely familiar. Edwin was holding Boo away from his bleeding face while Minsc had him by the throat, Haer' Dalis and Anomen where about to rip each other to pieces, Jan was standing innocently in the middle of it all and Yoshimo was no where to be seen.

"Rade! Call off this imbecile before he throttles me to death! (Perhaps he will listen to her, not that he is smart enough to tell the difference between a woman and a mop!)" Edwin coughed through the strong grip of the Rammesharian Ranger.

"Let him go Minsc. Really, I'm not in the mood to argue." Minsc released the struggling Conjurer who stumbled to the floor, massaging his neck.

"At least one person of this party has some sense." He snarled at Minsc. Rade coughed at tried to sit up.

"I passed out didn't I?" she asked the world in general. Edwin snickered.

"As strong as ever I see (And still an uncanny grip on the obvious)." Rade glared.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" she asked. The Red Wizard shrugged.

"I might have been, I really can't remember. (Not that death would stop me anyway. I have bigger proverbial fish to fry)" Anomen snorted.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" he asked. Edwin sneered at him.

"Do you always talk like you have swallowed the script to some love story? If so I suggest fixing that. It makes you sound awfully stupid." Anomen glared.

"I would have you know I am a Squire of the order of the Radiant Heart! I..." at this Edwin almost doubled over laughing.

"I see that Rade still has a thing for Paladins!" he smiled at Rade who kicked him in the shins. Neither noticed Anomen had reddened at the cheeks.

"Look Edwin, Ajantis was a strong sword arm and was nearby! I know you hated him, just like you hate everyone else, but that's no reason to..." Rade started but Edwin silenced her with a wave of one finger.

"On the contrary, I didn't hate you all that much. You annoying sister on the other had, she was unbearable! (I swear she must have had some Halfling blood in her.) I see the pink sugar power has got too much for you too... Ah, Rade... Why are you crying?" Big fat tears rolled down Rade's cheeks. Haer' Dalis seized the moment and put one arm round her shoulder, glaring at Edwin with his purple cat eyes.

"Very smooth Odessiron," He growled "Within a minute of speaking to My Raven you have already reduced her to tears with your bladed tongue." Edwin's eyes widened with mock disbelief.

"So she is 'Your Raven' now is she? I am sorry, but I believe she was 'My Rade' or even simply 'Rade' before she became any plague ridden black chicken with ideas above its station!" Rade looked sympathetically at Haer' Dalis.

"It's ok Haer, Edwin doesn't know. He's always like this, so don't be angry at him. He's a friend from when I was pretty new at this adventuring thing. He was only making a joke..." Rade broke down into tears again. Edwin shook his cowled head.

"Right, we shall take her to the nearest inn, she will get some rest and we shall return tomorrow. Trust me; Rade is traumatized girl (probably due to the company she keeps more than anything) and in my experience with her, she needs sleep. (Stupid elves with their low constitutions.) With that Edwin easily lifted the sobbing Rade into his arms ad strode purposefully out of the basement. Everyone stared at the door they went through. Jan coughed.

"So, who's he?" Haer' Dalis clenched his fists.

"Bad news in a wizards clothing."


	11. Chapter 11

Mr Disclaimer type thingy: I own nothing. Well, that technically isn't true. But yeah, on with the story.

* * *

Cow Kill 

Rade awoke. She was in a warm, soft bed with fluffy pillows. No, that can't be right. She was never in a warm bed with fluffy pillows, it was always the cold hard ground and a mattress stuffed with straw. She sat up and looked around: The room was well furnished, her pack was lying at the foot of her bed, Zugathra was purring in her sleep at the end of her bed and Edwin was fast asleep on a chair in the corner, breathing gently, with his mage book on his lap. It seemed he had been watching over her. She crept out of bed and poked him in the chest.

"Eddie" she whispered "Hey, Eddie!" Edwin's eyes opened blearily. He focuse on Rade and blinked a few times to remove the sleep from his eyes.

"What?" He barked "Can't you see I was trying to get some work done?" Rade raised one eyebrow.

"Eddie, you were snoring." She laughed. Edwin snapped his spell book shut.

"I do not snore!" he said angrily "And you should be more thankful! (People just don't appreciate me enough. Bah!)" Rade looked puzzeled.

"Thankful for what?" Edwin swept one arm around him.

"Letting you sleep in _my_ room! _My_ bed! I had to sleep on the chair! (Not that I got much sleep, with all her sleep talking. I wonder who that Irenicus is anyway)" He scratched the sde of his nose, drawing Rade's attention to his nose ring. She stared at it in disgust.

"Eddie! What is that!?" She half laughed. Edwin looked around.

"What's what?"

"The nose ring!"

"What about it?"

"It's hideous!" Rade laughed as Edwin glared at her defensively.

"Did I ask your opinion? (Not that she could tell style if it smacked her round the face)" Rade grinned and looped one finger into the nose ring.

"Gotcha!"

"Ow ow ow! Get off! What are you going to do, rip my nose out!?" Rade released him.

"We should get going, now scram!" Edwin frowned at her.

"Scram? This is my room; I should not have to..."

"I want to get dressed!"

"Oh, I see.... I'll just be downstairs then..." And with that Edwin hurried out of the room, slamming the door behind him. It was a matter of momets before she herd a thump noise and Edwin's voice snarling at Haer' Dalis:

"Simian! Get out of my way!"

"Rude primeling! You where the one who walked carelessly into me!"

"Primeling?!"

"You are a prime, are you not?"

"Well, yes, but my powers rival that of the Gods! (Unlike this pathetic Bard)"

"Oh realy? Dost thou wish to prove this?"

"Sure thing!" Rade herd chanting then to her surprise and horror, the sound of several angry cows. She pulled on her leggings and ran into the hallway where Haer' Dalis was being attacked by many large red bovine and Edwin was muttering about casting the wrong spell. She took a deep breath.

"EEEEEDWIIIN!!!" she yelled, making Edwin turn and look at his feet.

"I, uh, can explain..."

"You stole my scroll of Cow Kill and cast it in an enclosed space!?!"

"Well, yes, that's about it. But just give me a minute and I'll have it all cleaned up..."

"Aid! Aid! Please, this hell cow is about to..."

KABOOM!

"...Explode." Rade wiped cow guts from her face and sighed.

"I am going to have a bath" she staded, dareing anyone to challenger her "And I wan't this cleaned up by the time I get back." She stomped back into Edwin's room. Haer' Dalis fixed Edwin with a stony glare.

"'Twas thine own fault."

"Do shut up."

* * *

Ok, short chapter but next one will be longer. And I wanted to somehow invole Cow Kill.


End file.
